


HANK'S STRANGE AND EROTIC CONTROL OF WOMEN

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, The Neon Demon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HANK MANAGES A SEEDY HOLLYWOOD MOTEL WHERE BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMEN STAY IN EXCHANGE FOR SEXUAL FAVORS.</p><p>http://13thsun.tumblr.com/post/169662195043/mostexcellentkeanugifs-the-neon-demon-2016-x</p>
            </blockquote>





	HANK'S STRANGE AND EROTIC CONTROL OF WOMEN

It's dusk, and it's always dusk when Hank uses his passkey to gain entrance to a beautiful young womans motel room. He has done this many times before. He bears a strong resemblance to Keanu Reeves. Scruffy erotic beard, beautiful face and body, but Hank wears tacky jewelry and pinky ring and he has a mean streak a mile wide. This arrangement is a quid pro quo for the monthly rent on the room. And partly because Hank is mesmerizing and erotic, and scary all at the same time.  
She is lying in bed and startled a bit to see Hank at her bedside, having been napping. He locks his eyes on her and she knows what to expect. He will kiss her long and deep sitting at her bedside. And remind her that she belongs to him and is she ready? She has not seen him for 3 days and is hungry for his attentions, his dominance. She crawls across his lap and braces herself for the stinging slaps to her perfect backside. He pulls down her panties and she winces at each full handed slap. Gripping the bedside table reminds her not to use her hands for anything else. Submission to the discipline is what they both need. She as sub. He as dom. He fondles her perfect butt after every few slaps. His intention to redden this flesh but not cause bruising. Her compliance and consent is exciting. Satisfying. He reached under her top and fondled her breasts pinching and rolling her nipples. Once she looked red enough, in the evening light, he pushed two fingers into her wetness while commanding her to thrust her butt up higher. A few rubs of her clitoris and she moaned out an orgasm he could feel. His own organ was turgid. He was not all that long but a good circumference and perfectly furry round gonads. He stood up quickly causing her to slip to the floor as he dropped his pants to the ankles. She was immediately on her knees mouthing him and sucking with each pull out of her mouth. She could not get enough of his manhood. He grabbed her hair and told her to slow down and lick his balls for awhile which she did hungrily filling her mouth with them. Hank, looking down, was enjoying the enthusiasm for his package. He sat back down on the bedside while she lapped and mouthed him on her hands and knees. He brought one foot up onto the bed and told her to put her lips on each side of his ass, kissing him in this total act of submission. She knew what to do next. Licking his rectal area he moaned erotically. He was as hard as a rock as he bent her over the bed again commanding that she thrust her backside up higher for perfect access to her vagina. Straddling both her legs he pounded her wet and waiting pussy. He leaned in to whisper something into her ear and she said out loud, "please violate me in my ass Hank" On the next thrust he positioned the rock hard head of his organ to her anus and gave a push. She cried out but muffled her cry into the bedclothes. Giving her body a moment to adjust he fondled her reddened buttocks with one hand and her breasts with the other. Then pushed his member all the way in with a groan at the tightness. He is determined that she should climax with him. He starts a rhythmic pounding of her ass while rubbing circles on her clitoris. Again gruffly commanding her to push her butt higher. He feels his climax coming and pulses out the ejaculation into her ass as he hears her moaning at the heavy clitoral stim. He lays on top of her for a few minutes then crawls into the bed telling her to do likewise. She looks askance at him lying next to her and he gives her a hard slap through the sheet. Pushing his thumb into her mouth he says she did good and is ready for clients. She will only display her body and suck their organs for money. All the rest is for Hank and Hank alone. Hank will get the clients. No more than one a day. Does she understand? She says she does.


End file.
